bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tira Himura
Personal General: *Hair color: Black *Hair: Medium length *Eye Color: Green/ Red *Reiryoku Color: Orange/ White Appearence: Tira is usually in a standard Shihakusho, except an orange undershirt is usually underneath, out of sight. He never has any sort of scar or mark on his body, and rarely has any sign of damage shortly after fights. In Bankai, this is further glorified, as he doesn't recieve any indicator of damage, although he still feels pain and can bleed from unseen cuts. Also, he gains glowing armor as well as a Sword and Shield of pure "Light" Reiatsu. Personality: Tira is usually pushy and arrogant, and usually will demean people, mostly higher ups, namely the Captain Commander, unless he sees them as far better than him, such as Katsumi Hayato, Sumiko Hadashi, and Higosha Banteki Bio Pre-Seireitei: Tira was born and abandoned over 250 years ago in the Rukongai. There, he survived on his own until he met Mai Takuhara, a girl his age who had much more experience than him, and shared the dream of becoming the Capain Commander of the Seireitei.. The two traveled together for years, until one day Mai was murdered during a bandit raid on there small camp. Tira, then heartbroken, decided to carry out their dream and managed to join the Academy. Seireitei: Tira began as a 6th seat in Squad 3, challenging Kenpachi Higosha Banteki first thing. He lost horribly to the captain, yet challened Izuru Kira later for 5th seat, winning a promotion. Later, he was elected to 3rd seat of Squad 1, becoming overjoyed at being in 1st Squad. He then visited Mai's unmarked grave with Korren Yashwaii, placing a tombstone. Sometime afterward, he defeated, alongside Lieutenant Kagechi and 3rd seat Jeisen, a rampaging arrancar, althought he killing blow was dealt by the thought to be dead Mizuro, who dissappeared before their eyes.During an arrancar attack on the Seireitei, he and Shin Kobayashi fought the Fraccion Hajira, thinking themselves victorious until Shino Academy was destroyed. Abilities: Zanpokto: Shugo Ryuu *Released with the command, "Lead the Charge" *Takes the form of a Sword/Lance and Shield. **The sword/lance is the Manifestation of his first Spirit, Ryuu, a small dragon girl in a kimono **The Shield is a Manifestation of Shugo, his second spirit, an 18 year old in shining armor. *Ryuugeki/Ryuutoori: Tira uses his sword/lance to attack. Ryuutoori turns Ryuu into a lance, and is a precise strike with flaming Reishi. Ryuugeki turns Ryuu into a sword, and attacks in a Swathe that deals less damage but covers more area. *Shugo Tenshi: Tira holds Shugo up, and is surrounded by a barrier of Reishi and Fire. If he wishes, he can summon the light alone and heal his body from wounds, but it takes too much concentration to be used in battle. Bankai:(Unachieved) Shugo Ryuu no Seinaru Hōkō Kido: #Hado #1, Sho #Bakudo #9, Geki #Bakudo #9, Horin #Hado #12, Fushibi #Bakudo #30, Shitotsu Sansen #Hado #31, Shakkaho #Hado #32, Okasen #Bakudo #37, Tsuriboshi #Bakudo #39, Enkosen #Hado #54, Haien #Hado #58, Tenran #Bakudo #62, Hyapporankan #Bakudo #79, Kuyo Shibari #Bakudo #88, Danku #Hado #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:KIA